Chronicles of the Ninja: Lightning Shall Rise
by Jay Nice
Summary: Jay Walker is just a normal teenager. He lives with his mom and dad, but never guessed that his life would change. He always imagined himself growing old at the Junkyard, just like mom and dad. But when he gets visited by a mysterious man from out of town, his life will be turned upside down. Follows the life of Jay Walker. Book 1 of the Chronicles of the Ninja series.
1. Chapter 1

**So, hey! I've been pretty inactive in the Ninjago side of FanFiction, but I'm back! I've been making Warrior Cats stories. Now, something I've wanted to do forever...**

_Not so long ago_

_In a junkyard not so far away..._

_A ninja was born._

_His name was Jay._

_He was raised by two humble parents; an inventor named Ed and his sweet wife Edna._

_He was a normal child, no different from any other._

_But what Ed and Edna didn't know was that their little boy was destined for greatness._

_He would save the world._

**-Seventeen Years Later-**

I took a deep breath. _I'm ready_.

Arms extended, adrenaline rushing, wind blowing. Perfect conditions.

I stood on top of a building. I was going to jump across a gap to the one across from me. But not alone. No, on my side, I had luck. I had determination.

I had makeshift wings.

I had been working on the design for months and finally perfected it. They were Da Vinci style, but had my own modern touches. They were more stable, the frames being made of only the best plastic, and the fabric between them of one of Mom's old dresses. Yep, they were a masterpiece.

I heard the blood rushing in my ears as I leaped. The wind was blowing in the perfect direction and I drifted for a few seconds, before veering dreadfully off-course and smashing right through a billboard advertising the annual Ninjago Talent Show.

Groaning and clutching my head, I sent an apology towards some workers who had been repairing the billboard. "Ow..."

"Tea?"

I whipped his pounding head around to see a very old man offering me a cup of tea. He had wrinkles all over his face and a long, white beard. He wore a straw hat and a snow white kimono. And, call me crazy, but he wasn't there before.

"Who are you?" I murmured, my head still throbbing.

"Nice invention, Jay," said the old man. "Though I would have put something that would have allowed you to steer it more effectively. Relying on the wind wasn't the best idea." He shook his blue teapot. "Tea helps with headaches."

I stared at him, bewildered. "How do you know my name?"

The man took a sip of his tea, then said, "You have the lightning inside, Jay. I can teach you to harness the lightning, to control it."

"What?" I stood up, though still woosie, and replied, "I'm just a normal guy, Oldie. I don't have a lightning in me, or whatever you said. I'm a simple seventeen year old inventor! I don't have time for some elder's prank."

"This is no prank, Jay." The man's eyes shone with wisdom. "I need you to join my team of ninja. I need you to help me save the world."

"Why me?" I said incredulously. "I told you, I'm just a normal guy."

"I need you," he said, "to save Ninjago.

"Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first Spinjitzu master, using the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. The Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Sword of Fire. Weapons so powerful that-"

"We've all heard that story, old man," I grunted, getting very impatient. "Now, I have to get home before Mom and Dad get worried." I looked at the sky, quickly darkening. "They told me to be home before the moon reached its peak in the sky."

"This story pertains closely to you, Jay. You have the lightning inside."

I rolled my eyes. "You said that already. And even if I do accept your offer, what will I be getting myself into exactly?"

"Well, you will learn Spinjitzu, battle many foes, make new friends, have adventures-"

I stopped him. "Adventures? I'm in! Life here is so boring! I'd give anything to go on a little adventure!"

The old man smiled and nodded. "Great. Now come! You have a lot of training to do."

"But what about Mom and Dad?"

"Do not worry. I will tell them all about what happened." The man picked up his tea and started walking, a staff materializing out of thin air, and I followed in anticipation.

I was going to be a ninja!


	2. Chapter 2

"So," I barely got the words out I was so tired. "where are we going again?"

The old man didn't answer as he vanished above the clouds.

You see, Oldie here told me to climb a mountain most thought was impossible to climb. He said ninja training started at the top so I had to succeed. I was, oh, two feet off the ground.

I've never been good at climbing. Once, when I was six, Mom and Dad brought me to some rock climbing wall, but I only reached the second peg before collapsing with exhaustion. But I was going to be a ninja.

My muscles were aching, and I jumped down. How did he do it? He's, like, a million years old!

I nonchalantly dug in my backpack I was wearing for something that might help me climb. I found just the usual, gears, wires, scrap pieces of metal, a small motor,

Suddenly, I had an idea. I started fixing the materials together. A piece of metal there, a wire here...

* * *

"Yeah!" I screamed with all my lungs. It worked! I had built a small rocket pack out of my loose gear and was now soaring above the clouds to a building on top of the mountain. In front of it, the old man was sitting on the top steps of the mountain.

_Wait. There were stairs?! _

The old dude smiled as if making fun of me. I slowly tried to land my contraption next to Beardy.

"Ahh, Jay," he grinned. "Did you not see the stairs?"

I was at a loss of words. "No, but I did make a rocket pack!"

Just as I said that, my amazing invention flew off my shoulders and exploded. Gears and scrap pieces of metal flew everywhere.

"Next time," he started. "I would suggest the stairs. Now come, and welcome to the monastery. I am Sensei Wu, and this is your new home."

I stepped inside the so-called monastery and saw a huge courtyard with nothing but a little dragon sculpture in the middle. I glanced around and saw circles on the ground that looked like they could be lifted from the ground.

"What, do those circles and dragon rise up from the ground and create a mini training course type thing?"

"Yes."

Wu looked to a small dragon sculpture beside him and I saw where he was going. I ran over to it and flipped it up. A small button popped out and I pushed it.

I was right. The circles on the ground rose up and so did the dragon. There was all kinds of obstacles, like huge wooden posts that bounced up and down, small dummies with swords, swinging their weapons every which way, and swords whipping everywhere!

"Wow!" I said to Wu. "Can I start now?"

"Sure," he smiled. "I like your enthusiasm. Much like my other ninja."

"Wait. You have another ninja?"

He nodded. "Here, let me introduce you to him. Cole!"

I don't know why, but I had a feeling the guy's name was Cole.

I heard a faint voice from inside the building say, "Yes Sensei." Then, a dude dressed in all black ninja garb burst open the door and rudely said, "What's that?" He must have seen my look of confusion and quickly said, "Just kidding."

"Hey!" I was excited to meet a real ninja! And to think I would be like him (or better) someday. "I'm Jay. Jay Walker."

That was the first time I'd ever told anyone my last name. I always thought people would make fun of me since most of my inventions had wings.

"Nice to meet ya dude." Cole smiled and turned to Wu. "Can I show him around?" Sensei gave a small nod of the head and said, "I must go now. I believe the is another ninja waiting to be recruited." And with that he left.

"So, Jay." Cole smiled again and I tried to smile back. "Where you from?"

I froze. I hated when people asked me where I was from or if they could come to my house. Let's just say my house isn't the best place in the world.

"Ahh, no where. I'm fine. Are you? Did the room suddenly get hot? I like blue. What's your favorite color? I-"

Cole gave me the look that people always give me when I start blurting out random stuff like that. I always seem to do that when I'm nervous.

"So," Cole began. "You wanna see the inside?"

"Boy do I!" I shouted, glad he changed the subject. I think I just found a new friend.

I followed Cole into the building (the inner dojo, he called it) and told me all about the place and said he was happy to have company. He said no one else lived on these mountains so there was no one to talk to except his teddy bear (he told me to forget he said that). And the whole time I was jabbing on and on about random stuff.

"So, how did you get up the mountain? I made and invention because I didn't see the stairs. How silly is that? I tried climbing but I'm horrible at climbing, you know? When I was 6 I tried climbing a 7 foot rock wall but got to the second peg before collapsing with exhaustion. Weird right? My dad always told me to never leave the junk-"

I stopped there. I couldn't let a guy I just met know I was born in a junkyard! What would he think of me?

"Thank you! He stopped talking!" Cole said sarcastically. "Now, here's my room. There's two bunk beds you can pick whichever you chose."

"Thanks, Cole." I climbed up onto the bed above Cole's. "So.. what do you like to do for fun?"

"Nothing." Cole looked a little nervous. "What do you do?"

"I invent." I shrugged. "It's nothing. You know one time I made a blanket that kept me cold during the summer. Another time I built a device that removed the core of an apple before it even got picked. Also, there was this one time where I made stilts that could make me super tall or normal height with just the push of a button. That one jammed and I bounced me from 60 feet to 6 feet 100 times in 2 minutes."

"Man, you do talk a lot."

I sighed. That's always people's first reaction of me. That I talk a lot.

"Hey, dude." Cole must have seen me sighing. "You wanna go have a run at the training course?"

That certainly brightened up the mood. I quickly ran out of the room saying, "Beat you there!"

I glanced behind me and saw Cole grinning while chasing after me.

Cole was still behind me and I raced out to the clearing. I quickly sat down as he emerged and pretended to yawn. "What took you so long?"

Cole grinned. "You're pretty fast, Jay. I mean, I'm almost out of breath." He headed over to the obstacles. "Well, what are you waiting for? Give it a go. Just don't worry if you don't get it right the first time. It took me 15 times to get it exactly right."

I looked at the training course. When the dummy got in the right position, I charged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows, etc.!**

I did okay on the course, besides the fact that Cole had to carry me to my bed.

Cole revived me by splashing cold water to my face. "Man, that dummy took you out." Cole smirked. "Sensei's back and he brought a new guy. He wants you to put on your ninja suit. It's over there in that closet."

I got out of bed and strode over to the closet Cole said my ninja suit would be in. I then realized how cool that sounded. _My ninja suit._ I quickly put on the black soft stretchy pants and the black soft stretchy torso. Last was the hood. The real thing that made ninjas, well, ninjas. I slowly pulled it over my head, trying to cherish every moment. When it was on I felt like I could make or do anything in the world.

"Jay, Sensei just called."

I quickly followed Cole's example by yelling, "Yes Sensei!" and running out to the courtyard. Wu was standing next to a guy who wore all white and had a blond army hair cut. He didn't say anything, he just stood there uncomfortably.

"Hello," said Cole, waving. "I'm Cole. What's your name?"

"Zane," the guy replied. He turned to me. "And you are...?"

"Jay," I replied. "Jay Walker. I just got here a couple hours ago..."

"Two days ago," Cole murmured.

"... yeah, I meant two days ago and I think you'll love it here at the Monastery. There's a training course, weapons, and-"

"Since," Sensei Wu interrupted, "you three seem to be getting along nicely, I have decided to train you together, as my very own 3 ninjas, to protect Ninjago from Lord Garmadon. Why don't you all go in your room and get to know one another?"

Cole was the only one who replied with, "Yes Sensei!" I quickly did the same thing and, catching along, so did Zane.

Zane followed me to the inner dojo and to our room. Cole was already sitting on his bed and I plopped down onto mine. Zane just stood there.

"What's wrong Zane? Are you homesick? I'm not. I hated my house. A junk-"

I stopped again. I almost spilled it to Cole, now I can't spill it to Zane.

"Something the matter, Jay?" Cole asked. "That's the second time you've talked and said junk and stopped."

I quickly told him it was nothing and that he shouldn't worry about me.

"So," Zane started. "I have to say I'm very uncomfortable. Genn is probably worried to death. He'd probably hate me if I told him I followed an old man with a beard to a secret dojo in the sky."

"No reason to worry, Zane," Cole said. "I've lived with Sensei for almost a year now. He's like the father I never had. He's a perfectly good man. Now, uh, well, I'm Cole and I think being a ninja is the best thing in the world."

Both Zane and Cole were looking at me. It was my turn. I thought for a moment. I definitely wasn't gonna tell these guys I was born in a junkyard. "Umm... I'm Jay and I am an inventor, model builder, cooker, poet, and a ninja." Cole and Zane both nodded.

"Well, just to let you know, cooking is my thing around here." Cole grinned and looked at Zane. "Your turn."

Just as Zane was about to speak, Sensei Wu opened our door and said, "Dinner time! Cole, it's your turn to cook."

Cole silently cheered and headed out of the room. I wa just about to follow when Sensei stopped me. "I must speak with you and Zane."

Me and Zane sat on my bed while Sensei sat on Cole's.

"So," he started. "Jay, I've contacted your parents. They were severely worried when you didn't come home last night. But they said it would be okay as long as you brushed your teeth every night and mailed letters every week."

I sighed, relieved. Mom was really a worrier and Dad was too. I was glad they knew I was safe.

"And Zane, Genn already misses you. He said have fun being a ninja and the winters will be harder."

"Thank you, Sensei," Zane said. And with that we both ran to the dining room for dinner.

-1 hour later-

"Well, Cole," I said, still starving. "That was, interesting."

Honestly, his dinner was bad. Horrible, even. I had to pretend to eat it. I finally spit it out after dinner. Hopefully he was a better ninja than he was cook.

"Thanks, Jay." Cole smiled at me.

"Eh, don't mention it," I said, looking at my plate, stomach churning violently.

From a distance, I heard Sensei yell, "Time for bed!" We all reply with, "Yes Sensei!" and rushed into our room. Zane took the bottom bed on the other side of the room and we all fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows, etc.!**

So, everyone slept well last night except me. That was the first night I had slept willingly in my bed. I'm so used to my bed back at the junkyard. My bed back at home was hard and lumpy, thanks to all the junk I'd shoved under the mattress over the years. It may not have been comfortable, but I'd gotten used to it. The bed here at the monastery was soft and straight. It felt good, but not right.

Cole gave Zane his ninja suit the next day. Like me, he enjoyed it. Now we were three black ninjas. The only way to tell us apart were our eyebrows. Cole's are big and bushy, my right one has a cut through it, and Zane's are perfectly straight. The ninja suits were like pajamas; they were so soft and comfy!

Sensei told us to pick our weapons. Cole already carried a scythe around with him. Zane peered at all the weapons one by one. Finally, he picked up the shurikens. He spun them around in his hands and said, "These are good."

"Jay," Sensei said. "Pick your weapon."

I stepped over to Sensei's huge wall of weapons. There was any kind of weapon you could think of. From daggers to maces. Whips to axes. Then one caught my eye. They were different from anything else. They were nunchucks.

They were also at the top of the wall.

I tried climbing up the weapons, but had to stop when I almost cut my finger off. I looked to my side and saw a whip. I had an idea. I grabbed the whip an swung it in the air and lunged it at the nunchucks. Luckily, the whip hit the nunchucks and they came hurtling down at me. I leaped and caught them in mid-air.

Zane started clapping. "Great performance. Had the whip hit at least 2.32 centimeters to the left, though, you would not have gotten your nunchucks."

"Great," said Sensei Wu. "You all have weapons now. They are each suiting for you. Cole, the scythe delivers a good solid hit on an enemy. Zane, the shurikens are small and stealthy and deliver a hit that could knock one out. Jay, the nunchucks are for speed attacks and deliver a blow that is quite dangerous to one. Cole, come sit with me. Now, who would like to go first on the training course?"

I was really eager to try again, since I totally failed a couple of days ago. I started jumping up and down yelling, "Me! Me! Me!"

"Ok, Jay. Complete the training course before I finish my tea. I will start drinking it when your ready. It will not be Zane's turn until you succeed."

I stared at the dummy, just standing there, taunting me. I charged, watching out for the dummy's sword. Amazingly, I hit his head off with my nunchucks.

Next were the bouncing poles (plains, Sensei called them). I thought to myself, **Over the planes. **I jumped, landed on the middle plane, then onto the ground. I looked ahead and saw a spinning platform with swords swinging everywhere. I thought, **Dodge the swords. **I did this cool twisting move I invented, where I was moving where the swords couldn't get me. I passed all swords and looked in front of me. The dummy was back. Well, not the same dummy, but a bigger dummy with four arms and four swords. **Here comes the dummy,** I thought. The dummy lunged at me, but I blocked his move with my nunchucks. I swung them like I'd done it all my life and hit the dummy in the middle. He fell back, his weapons falling out of his hands.

"Wow, Jay. That was awesome!" said Cole.

"Thank you, thank you very much," I replied, giving a small bow.

I sat down next to Cole as we watched Zane try the training course. For a guy who spends his whole day in his head, he sure did fail a lot.

Once he succeeded, (after like 17 tries) Sensei said he was training us to do Spinjitzu, the ancient fighting art of the First Spinjitzu Master. He told us that once you complete the training course, you have learned it. We were all obviously confused, since none of us had turned into the mini tornado that Sensei had demonstrated yet.

We trained for weeks until we knew each other's styles and moves like the back of our hands. Cole was a natural leader. When he and I would team up against Zane, or vise versa, he would make and ambush plan. Zane, on the other hand, had stealth on his side. He would make up some intricate moves and analyze our motions, I could tell. Now we were a true ninja team. Throughout the day we learned a lot about each other. For instance, Cole's afraid to death of dragons and Zane doesn't have a sense of humor (we had to have a little talk about that). Before we knew it, it was dinner time and my turn to cook. I'm not half bad at cooking, if I do say so myself, so I made pizza. From what I could see, Cole and Zane liked my meal.

Before bed that night, Sensei told us he had an errand to run in a local village and that he'd be back in a few days. He told us we deserved a couple days off, having worked so hard, so we got to goof off until he got back. Right when he left the room, Cole told me and Zane his dad mailed him a new video game called Sitar Legend and he was wondering if we wanted to play it with him tomorrow. I said, "Yes," right as he finished his sentence while Zane replied with, "I guess so." Boy that guy is weird.

The next day was spent in video games. Zane beat Cole's high score on Sitar Legend, surprisingly, and then I beat Zane's. We played all day (it was very addicting) and before we knew it, it was dark outside again. It was Cole who suggested to go to bed at one in the morning. The following days Sensei was gone were spent at local villages. We went shopping at outdoor markets and even spent a day at Mega Monster Amusement Park!

When we got home, we were confronted by Sensei, who hissed, "Intruder!"

**Uh oh... Who can guess who the intruder is? Review, or I'll make the Great Devourer come back to life, bite Lord G, and make Lord G attack you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows, etc.!**

The three of us shot worried glances toward each other and scrambled to get our ninja suits and weapons. Cole looked seriously nervous, gripping his scythe with white knuckles. Once we had our gear, we ran out of our room as quiet as ninjas. Cole motioned for Zane and I to be quiet, and we all listened. At first, we heard nothing, but then I caught the sound of some jerk talking to someone. It was coming from the bathroom. We silently slipped in, him not seeing us. The "intruder" had his back turned to us and was brushing his teeth while doing a couple sloppy punches. He was grunting and talking to himself as he mock fought an enemy. He was in his pajamas, hair spiked up like he had just woke up. He turned around doing a kick and found himself face to face with me.

"Uh oh," he said nervously and started backing up, using his toothbrush as some sort of weapon

I grabbed my nunchucks and started on him. I saw Zane and Cole do the same as we surrounded him. Then, out of nowhere, he threw his toothbrush. I guess that toothbrush could be a weapon. It landed in Zane's mouth, ew, and Zane spit it out immediately, at the intruder. He ducked, so it flew through the air and hit me in the face. The toothbrush bounced off my head me and went down Cole's back. I never knew toothbrushes could be so dangerous.

We all looked around to see the dude climbing up into the attic (that's right, we have an attic in our bathroom). Me and Cole followed him while Zane cut in front of him. The humorless ninja did a perfect flying kick, but the trespasser dodged it, sending Zane through the attic floor. The intruder stopped to laugh, and I saw my chance. I kicked the guy as hard as I could in the gut and he flew through the roof. We all headed out speedily to the training course to see him pressing the button that turned on the training course. That was something we weren't ready for. How did he know about that? Did Sensei Wu know this guy? Cole, Zane, and I all started to charge him, but forgot about the training course. A dummy rammed into me, Cole got hit with a sword, the blunt side thankfully, and Zane collided with one of the swinging punching bags.

We all recovered quickly to see the intruder running toward the dojo. We ran toward him and Cole jumped on him. Before we knew it, it was hand-to-hand combat time. Cole and Zane were punching and kicking, while the intruder and I were rolling on the ground punching each other. Honestly, the guy had some moves, but so did we. We attacked until Sensei came out.

"Cole!" yelled Sensei as he walked out of the inner dojo. Cole, Zane, and I quickly lined up, bowed, and simultaneously said, "Yes Sensei."

The guy stepped forward like he was someone important and said, "Wait. They're your students too?"

Sensei nodded and the guy complained, "This was my final test. I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I cut him off there. "You never said anything about a fourth! It's always three. Three blind mice, three musketeers, three-"

"What he's trying to say, Sensei," Cole interrupted. "Is that the three of us have trained together. We're solid."

The dude crossed his arms and scoffed. "Didn't look so solid to me." That dude, I could tell, was arrogant, the way he held his head high and talked with an air of stupidity.

"Master," started Zane, bowing his head slightly. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Each of you has been chosen," Wu replied. "Each in two with elemental properties. But first... Ninjago!"

I gasped as Sensei turned into a golden tornado. I had only seen him do the ancient art of Spinjitzu maybe once before. It was so cool.. when would I get to do that? Sensei ran his tornado over us all. Before we knew it, he was standing before us all again.

_What was that for? _I wondered.

Then I spotted the arm of my ninja garb. It was no longer black, but blue! How'd he know that was my favorite color? I looked at the others. Zane on my right was in a snow-white suit, while Cole on my left was still black, and the other guy was red.

"Wow," I gasped.

"How'd he do that?" I heard Cole mutter.

"Sweet! Look what color I am!" I laughed.

Cole stepped forward. "Wait a minute. I'm still black?"

Sensei Wu didn't answer, but instead laid his staff on the red guy's shoulder and proclaimed, "Kai, master of fire. It burns right in you."

I snorted. I wonder why?

Next, Sensei came to me. "Jay is blue, master of lightning."

So, Kai got to show off, now's my turn. "Heh, that's not all I'm the master of. I do a little inventing, I dabble in model building, touch of cooking, little poetry!" I waved my nunchucks in the air to give it more affect."

Cole sighed. "More like mouth of lightning."

I shot a look at him and was about to say something in retaliation when Sensei said, "Black ninja is Cole! Solid as rock, master of earth." Cole shot a weird look at Kai, then spun around, banging his scythe's hilt into the floor.

I heard the red guy chuckle at Cole's show, but Cole simply stuck his weapon up to Kai's neck, saying, "Nice to meet you, kid. I got your back. And for the record," he lifted his ninja hood, "there ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of!"

I was tempted to burst out laughing, but Zane stepped forward and read my thoughts. "Except for dragons."

Cole gulped and replied, "Dragons aren't from this world, Zane. I said in this world!"

"And white ninja is Zane," concluded Sensei Wu. "Master of ice, and seer with sixth sense." Zane spun his shurikens around in his hands before they vanished from sight. I couldn't help but stare at him. Since when could he do that?

Kai looked at Zane like he was an alien and murmured, "I sense this one takes things a little too seriously."

Zane looked shocked and pulled up his hood. "You too have the gift?"

I sighed. I had to take this one. "He's just making a joke, Zane." I took off my ninja hood and whispered, "Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor, eh?"

Zane nodded and said blandly, "Yes, it was a joke. Ha ha."

I face palmed. **(A/N Or, uh, face clamped) **

"Pay attention!" snapped Sensei. "You four are the chosen ones who will protect the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu from Lord Garmadon!"

It was my turn to gulp. Even his name sent chills down my back.

"But what about my sister?!" Kai asked, pointing his sword at Sensei.

I jumped and gasped. "We're saving a girl? Is she hot?" I couldn't help myself.

Cole scowled at me. "Jay!"

"I-I just wanna know what we're getting ourselves into!" I defended. After a moments hesitation, I continued, "Does she like blue?"

Kai looked threateningly at me. "Back off!"

"When we find the weapons, we will find your sister," confirmed Sensei. "It is time! We must go to the first weapon!"

"Whoa, hold on a minute," interrupted Cole. "You said you were gonna teach us Spinjitzu."

"Spinjitzu is inside each and every one of you," said Sensei, a slight grin on his face as he pointed his staff to each of us in turn. "But it will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found. Come! My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage."

"Great," muttered Cole.

"Now we have to find a key?" I added.

"Yeah," Cole sighed. "I feel like he's taking us for a ride."

"Well if it means finding my sister," said Kai, stepping forward and pulling his hood over her head, "then sign me up."

**And the adventure begins! Should I continue this up until the Rise of the Snakes, or is this enough? If I continue, it will probably only be until the end of the 2011 series, unless you guys ask otherwise. Review, favorit, or follow! All are fine with me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows, etc.! Sorry it's been a while, I've been busy with school and voice lessons and EOCs and math.**

I guess when Sensei told us we were taking the horse carriage, I should have been suspicious that there weren't any horses at the Monastery. But it didn't cross my mind until I saw Sensei sitting in a horseless carriage the next morning.

"Excuse me, Sensei," Zane said, brow furrowed, "but where are the horses?"

"Why, you are the horses!" I already felt my muscles start to ache as he said that. "Now Cole, you take the front, Kai the one behind him, Jay and Zane next to Kai."

I forced myself not to groan as I took my place next to Kai. He looked about as happy as I felt. Once we all were in our positions, we took off. It was hard to match each others' paces as we ran, but we eventually got the hang of it. I noticed that Kai would constantly try to go faster, making Cole, Zane, and I almost trip and fall. And Sensei seemed amused at the spectacle.

On the way, Sensei Wu informed us of the mission: we were to get the Scythe of Quakes. I almost laughed out loud about how easy that was. But then he added that Samukai, the king of the Underworld, was there trying to dig it up. So we had to got it before he did. Seeing as we didn't know Spinjitzu, I thought it sounded pretty hopeless.

"'Sign me up!'" I mocked Kai from the night before as we ran with the carriage. In between puffs for air, I gasped, "Wait to go, spark plug."

"I sense this is some strange form of team building," guessed Zane, as humorless as usual. I sighed. It would take a lot to get through to that boy.

"Just keep pulling," scolded Cole. "We have a long way to go."

"So," puffed Kai, "where did Sensei find you three?"

Cole turned his head to look at Kai, thankfully not steering us off-course. "Let's just say, if it wasn't for Sensei Wu, I don't think any of us would be seen together. I was testing my limits. I was climbing a mountain that most believed impossible to climb. I reached the top to find Sensei Wu sitting there with his ominous tea, waiting for me."

"I was testing my invention," I added. "I built these cool wings. I had the intent of perfecting them and mass-producing them, selling them worldwide, but instead I crashed into a billboard. I landed pretty hard, and found Sensei drinking his tea waiting for me. He offered for me to become a ninja, and I agreed. Honestly, best choice of my life."

Zane said, "And I was testing myself. I was meditating at the bottom of a half-frozen pond in my village. I find that it clears my mind of all the day's troubles and worries. But I opened my eyes to see Sensei Wu sitting beside me, drinking tea. We both surfaced and he told me about becoming a ninja."

"You're right," said Kai tiredly. "If it wasn't for Sensei, none of us would-"

"Shh!" hushed Sensei, making us dig our heels into the dirt suddenly. We all climbed out of the carriage and crawled behind a large stone. Below was a hollow surrounded by stone walls. Skeletons were walking around, bones clattering together noisily. They seemed to be digging and moving rocks around.

"Samukai must be close to unearthing the scythe of quakes," Sensei Wu continued. "Remember, do not use the weapon, for its power-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I interrupted, "It's too much for us mortals." Looking at my teammates, I added, "Alright, guys. Let's chop-sockey this lemonade stand! Cole, you got the plan?"

"Sure do." Cole nodded. "First, we lower ourselves down a bit, then... Where's Kai?"

I noticed that the red ninja was no longer next to Zane. He had run off! We looked around, and spotted his bright ninja suit jumping around behind rocks, out of view from the skeletons. I sighed, annoyed at the arrogant ninja, then whispered, "Let's go!"

We followed Kai, in the shadows like ninja were supposed to do. I actually missed my old black ninja suit; it was easier to hide in the dark wearing black than blue. I felt bad for Zane for a moment. His white suit would only be helpful when sneaking around in snow. Mine might be useful when we're in the ocean or something. But I highly doubt we'll all go sailing in a big ship one day.

We hid behind the walls, our footsteps hidden by the grunting chatter of the skeletons. These guys were really boneheads! We were still following Kai when the red ninja climbed up a tower where a skeleton with four arms was standing! Who was that?! He was looking at a map of some kind. We climbed onto the tower next to Kai and I slapped him. "What's the matter with you?" I hissed.

But he just shushed me. Figures.

I looked at the map the bone-guy was looking at. It had four weapons painted on it, as well as a map of rural Ninjago. That must have been the map to the Golden Weapons! But something looked out of placed... The skeleton chuckled and started walking away to the railing.

"It's upside down!" I realized. "They're digging in the wrong spot!" Then a splash of relief hit me. The bad guys didn't know where it actually was! That was good, right?

"The golden weapon is near," Zane whispered. He pulled out a shuriken attached to a rope. He threw it down and it latched onto the map sitting on a small table. He yanked it up and the skeleton didn't even notice.

We all studied the map. They were digging in the east side of the caverns, but when you turned it right side up you realized that you actually had to go to the west side. Boneheads! Cole was about to say something, when Kai said, "There's no time to waste," and he jumped away.

"What is it with that guy?" I muttered. "Always in a rush!" I saw the ninja walked into a tunnel in the correct side of the caves, just sneaking past some skeleton guards. I heard Cole sigh and we all followed him. Cole's the leader, he should be the one we're following!

In the cave was a wide opening, the roof held up by wooden platforms. Looks like the skeletons had dug there, but gave up. And I saw why. Blocking an entryway was a giant boulder, about three times my height! When we got there, we saw Kai trying to push the boulder out of the way by himself. Judging by its size, it wouldn't be that heavy if people were to work together to push it out of the way. But apparently Kai and the skeletons didn't know that.

Cole stepped forward and said, "Hey, before you race off again, you need to remember that we're a team!"

Kai scoffed at him and murmured, "Yeah, right."

Despite his uncooperative attitude, Cole, Zane, and I helped him push aside the rock. I was right; with a little elbow grease, it moved.

Inside was a small circular chamber. The stone walls were carved with faces and in the middle of the room was an inanimate dragon head, grasping the golden Scythe of Quakes in its jaws. "Wow!" I shouted. "That is so cool!"

My voice echoed loudly off of the cave walls. He he. Oops.

"Shh!" Cole jumped up onto the dragon head and grabbed the Scythe. "Not so loud!"

"Aww, don't be paranoid! We're on the totally opposite side of the caves!"

"Just zip it okay?" Cole wrapped the golden weapon in a cloth and tossed it back to Kai. "Now that we've got the Scythe, we'll sneak out while those boneheads are still busy"

We walked out of the chamber and Cole said, "Alright, team. Stick together, the way out is just around the corner-AGH!"

I turned my attention from the roof back to Cole. The four armed skeleton guy was standing right there! And behind him was a whole entire army of boneheads. They were so numerous they almost filled the cave. Their leader grinned and took out four daggers. But a ninja never backs down from a challenge! Cole unsheathed his weapon, I pulled out my nunchucks, Kai gasped his sword, and Zane spun his shurikens.

We charged at the army. It was hard, trying to knock skeletons out of my path when they all were coming at me from every direction. I actually pitied Kai for a moment; he was swinging his sword while brandishing the Scythe of Quakes on his back. Soon enough, we all got separated. I heard Zane shout, "Kai! Throw it here!" The red-robed ninja threw the Scythe over the skeletons' heads and Zane grasped it, almost immediately throwing it to Cole. We were fighting well, but the skeletons still severely outnumbered us.

"There's too many!" Kai cried.

I pushed my way through a group of boneheads to my teammate. "Let me handle it!" I turned and slapped a skeleton with my nunchucks. "Whapow!" I did the same to another. "Whupee!" I did a perfect flying kick into a third. "Whatisha!"

But then I stopped. The formation of skeletons in front of me, it looked like something I'd seen before. Oh course! "Hey, guys! It's just like the training course! Over the plains, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy!" I did the steps I had created on our dojo training course and suddenly everything slowed down. I saw a blue haze surrounding me and noticed my feet weren't touching the ground. In fact, I was spinning! Any skeleton that ran into me was diminished to a pile of bones! I heard my teammates gasp.

"Jay! What's the key?" hollered Kai.

"I'm just going through the motions! This must have been what Sensei meant when he said we already knew it!" I laughed, smacking every bonehead in my path. Spinjitzu made me unstoppable!

Through the corner of my eye I saw Kai and Zane trying it, and seeing his teammates starting to spin, he did it, too. Zane was enveloped by a white tornado, while Kai became a fire cyclone. Cole's looked like it was made of dirt, with small rocks spewing out at his feet. We must have telepathically communicated or something, because we all started heading towards the four-armed skeleton, his eye sockets wide with fear. "Retreat!" he screamed, and he ran away.

We all stopped spinning and Cole flexed his muscles. "Guess they didn't want a second serving of these babies!" Kai shook his head while I face-clamped. "Good thing they didn't check out the merchandise in the back!" Cole turned around, still flexing his muscles.

"Ha ha ha, alright!" cheered Kai. He jumped up and gave me a high-five. I couldn't help smile under my ninja hood. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Zane was just standing there, as if pondering something.

"Uhh, guys?" whispered Cole, but we ignored him.

"Didn't Sensei say there was supposed to be a guardian protecting the weapons?" asked Zane, tapping his chin. Now nervous, I turned around with Kai and Zane. Now we saw why Cole whimpered.

"Is that a..." Cole blubbered. "That's not what I think it is, is it?"

I gulped. "You mean a dragon?"

"It looks like a dragon!" Kai added frantically.

Zane shook his head. "I sense we won't be able to spin our way out of this one!"

In front of us was a giant brown figure with scaly skin and leather wings. His teeth were bigger than my head! When one of an animal's body parts are supposed to the smaller that your head but aren't, that's the time to freak out! Taking a big breath, the beast roared a slimy cloud of stink. We all jumped out of the way, dodging the surely toxic fumes. The dragon flexed its claws and bellowed again making us take off. We all went to a cavern wall and pressed our backs to it. Bad move, Jay. Good one. Get yourself trapped so you can become dragon chow! Smart!

"I thought dragon's weren't from this world!" Cole screamed.

As the dragon faced us, I saw a flurry of movement beside me. Kai, who had ended up with the Scythe again, had taken off the protective cloth. I could tell he was about to attack the dragon with it, when I said, "No, Kai! Bad idea! Sensei told us not to!"

"Then you'd better keep your mouth shut!" grunted Kai, and before I knew it, he had lunged forward. Cole yelled at him, but the red ninja was persistent. He stopped in front of the dragon and slammed the Scythe in the ground. The dragon looked befuddled as a crevice appeared beneath his feet. The ground started to shake, which probably wasn't good because we're underground, and the ceiling started to collapse onto the dragon. Rock by rock until a glimmer of sunlight peered down into the cave. The dragon recovered and started chasing us as we made our way out.

"We need to get out!" yelled Kai.

"We'll use Spinjitzu!" said Cole, grasping his scythe. Together, we all made ourselves spin until we were in our own little tornados. We aimed ourselves to the crack in the roof and we all shot straight through. To my surprise, when we reached the ground, Sensei was there, waiting for us.

"Yes!" cheered Kai once we had stopped spinning. "We are unbelieveable!"

"We are the best!" piped in Zane.

"Did you see that?" I added excitedly. "I was like, 'POW!' and you were like, 'BAM!' and-"

"Enough!"

Biting my lip nervously, I turned to Sensei. The tone of his voice told you he was not happy.

"I told you not to use the Scythe!"

I stepped back and pointed at Kai. "He did it."

Cole shrugged. "I tried to warn him, Sensei."

"It was my only option!" defended Kai.

"And what makes you think you are more important that the team?" asked Sensei, getting into Kai's face. "Huh?"

"They took my sister, remember?" retorted Kai, now fuming.

Sensei sighed. "There are still three weapons left. Maybe next time you can do it right."

**Okay, so again, sorry for the late chapter! Hope you liked! I decided I'm not doing every episode. I'm doing all of the 2011 series episodes, and I need you guys to tell me which Rise of the Snakes and beyond episodes to do. Only ones that are important to Jay's development as a ninja! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews! Summer's here! YAY!**

So we had the Scythe. I seriously thought we would go back to the Monastery and, you know, relax for a day or two. But no. It was straight to the horse carriage (which we had to pull again), to the nearest dock (not very close to the Caves of Despair at all), got a trireme-like ship, and we set sail. For some odd reason, Sensei Wu gave Cole the helm while he went under the deck to meditate or something. We weren't sailing for long before I felt a serious chill. The wind that was blowing us was turning steadily colder as each minute passed. I realized I had subconsciously wrapped my arms around myself. My ninja suit was made of a very thin material and the icy wind was just passing through the blue fabric. Kai seemed to be having the same problem as me; his teeth were chattering and he was shivering. But Zane was just standing there, seemingly unaffected. Weird.

"Hey, Cole?" I asked, peering at my breath as it floated out of my mouth. "Where are we going?"

Cole didn't turn his attention away from the water when he replied, "Uh, Sensei didn't exactly say. He just told me to sail north for a while. It's getting pretty cold!"

"Z-zane," Kai stammered. I couldn't blame him. Chunks of ice were starting to float past our ship. "H-how are you n-not c-cold?"

Zane seemed uncomfortable when faced with the question, but merely shrugged and replied, "I have been able to withstand the severe cold for as long as I can remember."

Once again, weird.

Sensei walked out from under the deck, but instead of saying anything, he just jumped onto the mast of the ship. I didn't get it. Why wasn't Sensei steering the ship?

The ship shuddered for a second. Suddenly, there were high walls of solid ice surrounding us and soft flakes of snow started falling. Kai and I were shivering beyond belief, and I'm sure Cole was just trying to stay strong for the team. But Zane did nothing. I sighed, my breath becoming visible once again. "Guys, lighten up," I said, trying to sound light myself. "Come on. Play along. I spy with my little eye something... black."

Kai glared at me. "Are you serious? We're floating through ice and you say you spy something black?"

"I believe the correct answer is Cole," Zane stated, serious as ever.

"Fine." I shook my head. Did Kai have no sense of humor just like Zane? The thought of two serious teammates was almost unbearable. I leaned against the railing of our ship and continued, "Then I'll do something harder. I spy something... white."

This time it was Cole who answered. He turned his focus away from steering and said, "Could you try to be quiet for once? This ain't easy."

The ship hit a wall of ice, and Cole quickly turned it back on course. Grinning, I added, "I spy something broken!"

"Gahh!" Kai breathed. "If Sensei knows the way to the next Golden Weapon, why isn't he steering the ship? We've been drifting aimlessly for miles!"

Kai and Zane looked up at Sensei standing on the mast, looking as if he were balancing. "Sensei's wisdom is beyond my own," Zane answered.

"The most powerful move in Spinjitzu," Sensei Wu started, turning around to look at us, "can only be accomplished when all four elements are combined." The old man jumped off of the mast onto the deck and started doing moves. "Earth!" he exclaimed as he did one move, "Ice!" he continued with another corresponding move, "Fire!" another move, "Lightning!"_  
_

I walked over to stand by Zane and Kai and asked, "Uh, what happens when all of them are combined?"

"The Tornado of Creation," Sensei said, hands together. "The power to create something out of nothing." And before we all knew it, Sensei had a full teacup in his hand. I gaped at him under my ninja hood. How did he do that?

Kai jumped up and started punching and kicking, miserably failing at doing the moves Sensei had shown us. "No, Kai!" Sensei said. "If done incorrectly, it could lead to disastrous consequences."

Kai chuckled and arrogantly said, "Disastrous consequences. Right."

And right that moment our ship crashed onto land, knocking all of us down.

Right.

"Uh, wasn't me!" Cole said, raising his hands off the steering wheel.

"Did I do that?" Kai looked incredulously at his hands.

"No." Sensei stood up. "We are here."

We all walked off of the ship onto what looked like a giant iceberg. A volcano-looking mountain of ice was in the center that was steaming ice crystals. A path was marked by toriis made of ice. I don't know why, but I figured this was where the Shurikens of Ice were. Sensei stayed behind with the ship while Cole led us to the icy temple that was sitting at the base of the volcano.

Inside it was even colder. Large columns of ice were standing everywhere in what looked like a hall of glass. "Wow," I gasped, gazing around the amazing room.

"Looks like someone's already been here." Cole gestured to some skeletons trapped in the ice walls. I let out a small chuckle.

At the end of the hall was a wider area. Floating twenty feet above the ground were golden shurikens with small blue topaz gems embedded in them. But above them was an inanimate dragon, mouth open revealing all its dagger-like teeth. Zane stood directly under his elemental weapon and gasped, "The Shurikens!"

No duh.

I could see Zane tensing his muscles before leaping up. He reached his arm out to grab the shurikens, but the instant his fingers touched the gold, he froze in a cube of ice. Kai and I helped Cole onto our shoulders so he could catch Zane. It all happened in a second. Icicles fell from the ceiling and the dragon came to life. It roared and jumped down from its place. So we did the natural thing.

We ran.

We held Zane above our heads as we screamed (okay, _I _screamed) and ran out of the ice temple, the dragon chasing us. I wasn't as scared after my first encounter with dragons, but it still had the adrenaline rushing all over my body. Cole's eyes were wide open, Kai was gasping, and Zane was frozen. Once we exited the temple, and put the frozen Zane under us. We used him as a sled all the way to the ship, until we crashed into the ice gate. The ice around Zane shattered and he said, "Ouch."

Sensei Wu shook his head in disappointment. He pointed at the map and led us back onto the ship.

**Okay, please review and tell me which Ninjago episodes to do about Jay! I'm for certain doing Snakebit and Once Bitten Twice Shy. Tell me if there needs to be more!**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey, people!**

**So, I was thinking...**

**You all know the story, so I have no idea why I'm relaying it in words. I'm pretty much writing the script from the episodes!**

**I'm gonna stop this story right here, cause you all know how it ends.**

**And in a month or two, I will give you Cole's past, from birth to him becoming a ninja!**

**After that one's done, I will do Kai and Nya!**

**And then Zane!**

**And maybe Lloyd!**

**So yeah, I have big plans that probably won't happen, knowing me.**

**Meanwhile, please check out my other stories if you haven't already!**

**A Fighting Chance, a great Ninjago AU!**

**Storm Rising, an amazing story about Jay!**

**And Dear Crazy Fanfiction Authors, where you can write letters to your favorite ninja!**

**I know, I probably shouldn't be bragging about my stories like that when their not that good...**

**And finally...**

**NINJA ON!**

**-Jay Nice**


End file.
